kurapika se vuelve loco 0
by otaku rumiko chan
Summary: ke pasaría si por unos x zancudos infectados a kurapika se le pegara la locura? y le sacara las cabezas a sus amigos? y que luego de ese incidente decidieran pasar un grato dia en al playa o.0 ? eso em huele a gato encerrado ¬¬ y gato derretido xD
1. Chapter 1

Kurapica se vuelve loco! 

_Hace algunos años unos cientificos habían creado una poción que hacia que la gente se "alegrara" ¬¬. Como era un experimento lo provaron con zancudos, pero se dieron cuenta de que cuando los zancudos picaban a alguien a esa persona se la.. ¿como decirlo?...se le.. safaba un tornillo XD y los volvia este... medios lokos ._  
_Los cientificos al saber que pasaba esto destruyeron a todos los zancudos(N/A: bueno si...u.u, los aplastaban con sus libros... pero es lo mismo! XD), mas no supieron ke UNO se escapo, asi ke se despreocuparon del asunto y siguieron haciendo..este ke estaban haciendo? O.O, bueno terminar de hacer sus tonterias...u.u.  
El zacudo, voló y voló (N/A: si claro... u.ú) hasta llegar a la ciudad de york!... donde estaba Kurapica leyendo!  
_

-Kurapica: u,u que buen libro... las artes del nen.. u.u..ouch, algo me piko! o.ó, oh maldito sacudo! muere! (lo aplasta con su cadena 0 xD) (de pronto se para y comienza reirse malignamente!) muajajajajaja! (N/A: eh, eso es raro viniendo de kurapica...u.u, pero lo pico el bicho)

-killua y gon: OOU, y a este ke bicho le pico? (N/A: el zancudo! xDDD)

-Kurapica: muajajajajajajajajaaa! (se sienta y sigue leyendo... solo ke mas acelerado! XD)

-leorio: O¬O, ke buenas estas revistas xxx... (N/A: u/ú ke!) O.O oh ahi esta kurapica! (se acerca a kurapica)

-kurapica: jajajajajajaaa..! (leyendo su libro y casi rompiendo las hojas u.ú)

-leorio: mira la nueva revista xxx ke me compre / (se la muestra, y aparecen... este..pa ke decirlo! u/ú, uds ya saben!

-kurapica: ah! O.O! (lo mira sorprendido...), como puedes ver eso pervertido, y más encima mostrandomelo, tu no piensas acaso?

-leorio: ke tanto...u.u...aparte..me encantan estas modelos ¬

-kurapica: eh, O.Ó? (pesca el libro ke estaba leyendo, el cual era muy pesado y grande...- y le comienza a pegar en la cabeza a leorio) PIENSA, PIENSA, PIENSA, PIENSA, PIENSA, PIENSAA..! (N/A: y cada vez le pega mas fuerte xD.

_Hasta ke kurapica con tanta fuerza y tantas veces ke le pegó le termina sacando la cabeza a leorio OOU , y keda tirada en el suelo... xD _

-kurapica: OOU, ups, mejor me voy...(camina hacia el lado contrario donde esta leorio..., bueno...u.ú, la cabeza de leorio! xD!)lalalalallalaaa..

-leorio: kurapica, ven aki en este mismo instante y ponme la cabeza en su lugar! O.Ó (N/A: pero como le puede hablar la cabeza de leorio?... eso nadie lo sabe )

-kurapica: oh rayos, ya voy... u.ú (se devuelve y pesca la cabeza de leorio...o.O y se la intenta poner...)mmmff...(y se la intenta poner xD, pero al hacerlo.. se deforma mas! (la cabeza ¬¬U)) ah! o.o, (ke voy a hacer? O.O, leorio me va a matar, bueno no creo ke se de cuenta...o.o) lo estoy logrando o.oU (y se la pone, solo ke toda deforme...xD) (espero ke no se mire al espejo...OOU)

-leorio: bueno ¬¬#... voy a seguir viendo mi revista...u.u (y se va... con la cabeza deforme! xD)

-kurapica: OOU, mejor sigo leyendo y me controlo...u.u..ke me esta pasandoo, me siento... waloco

_Kurapica sigue leyendo, hasta ke aparecen gon y killua jugando futbol... - gon: kurapica! kieres jugar futbol? (N/A: eh alli su gran error...u.ú, no deveria invitarlo en ese estado)  
_

-killua: si ven, para ke sea mas divertido! - kurapica: de acuerdo! - (N/A: no devieron hacer eso u.uU)

CONTINUARA...!


	2. Chapter 2

vocabulario de Rumiko!

walala: es un pajarito que esta loquito xD

N/A: es la nota de la autora

N/K: es la nota de kurapika

N/B: es la nota de berlin xD

(la accion que se realiza)

_(pensando)_

_Al rato se pusieron a jugar futboll mientras ke leorio leia su...su...su.. ..UUU..su cosa..U...kurapica estaba a punto de anotar un goooooooooooolazo! (N/A: xDDD!) pero en vez de darle al arco le dio denuevo a la cabeza de leorio... ooU_

kurapica: este si ke sera un buen gol...-U uf, uf...ke bonita vecinnndaaaaad..(cantando al cancion del chavo del ocho xD) ooU ke me pasa?... ya ahi esta el arco! anotare un gol hermoso TT OOU ke me pasa? ahi va! oó (ve un pajarito) oooo...un walala! O (pàtea) oo no le di al arco..U...

leorio: (sin su cabeza nuevamente! xDD): ò.ó kurapica esta si ke no te la aguanto! òó vuelve aki! te tirare mi cabeza!

kurapica: OOU aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

leorio: toma! (le tira al cabeza) ò.ó

kurapica: aaah! (se agacha..)

killua: aaaaaahhhhhhh! O (y le llega un cabezaso! xDD) . (en el suelo..) kede mariado...

gon: ooUUU este...mmmm...U...killua...

killua: ke pasa...o.o

gon: bueno este mirate..(N/A:mirate...sol y luzzz...mirare si eres tu... ooUU no tomen en cuenta ese bonus..U)

killua: ke, ke..ke tengo? o.òU ( se mira!) aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! TOOOOOOT mi cuerpito!...mi hermoso cuerpo! TTOTT donde estas? TOT...kurapica ¬¬...(todos miran asesinamente a kurapica: ¬¬#...)

kurapica: OOU bueno..mm...este...U no es mi culpa! TT este virus me maneja...o

leorio: todos contra kurapica òOó (leorio y killua corretean a kurapica con cabezas en sus manos! xDDD)

kurapica: oOUUU aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! xX corro por mi vida! xX

gon: OOUU ke pasa con estos..UU

kurapica: aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! R.I.P x.x ( salta y esquiva una cabeza...y luego se agacha y esquiva la otra! xDDD) o.ò uf, uf! me salve...

gon: aaaaaaaaaahhhh! xX me llegaran los dos cabezasos! xX (se cae al suelo por el impacto y sin cabeza! xDDD)

ahora todos miran a kurapica...¬¬

kurapica: xX todos contra mi...xX

gon: gueeeeeeeeeerrraaaaaaaaaaaaa de caaaaaaabeeeeeeeezaaaaaaaaaaaaaassss! O

killua: ooUu

kurapica: yo kiero mi cabeza! xX

killua: pues la perderas...o.ó

(todos les tiran sus cabezas a kurapica ooUU)

kurapica:aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh! xX (se cae a un rio! y se le kita ell virus...o.o) ( N/A: si él hubiera sabido antes ke la "enfermedad" se quitaba con el agua nos abriamos ahorrado toda esta historia! ooU )

Cuando kurapica se despierta se encuentra en el pasto y gon con el cuerpo de killua..OOU leorio con el cuerpo de gon...y a killua con..con..con SU cuerpo..oOU

kurapica: jajajajajajajajaja! O como se ven! jajajajaja! ·O·

killua: ¬¬ pues mirate tu...¬¬

kurapica: eh? o.o ( se mira..) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! T-----------------------T me tenia ke tocar este cuerpo tan feo..TT leorio tiene muy mal gusto! TTOOOOOOOOTT

leorio: ¬¬ para tu informacion en toda la serie tuve acesor de imagen... u.ú

kurapica: ooU

gon: seeh claro lo ke tu digas leorio...u.u pues yo no quiero seguir con este cuerpo pareciera como si killua tuviera lordosis! TOT

killua: HEY! ¬¬

gon:ooU lalalalalala... o .oU

kurapica: ya volvamos a la normalidad..u.u

killua: seeh... es lo mejor...u.u ( se intercambian las cabezas.. xD)

leorio: listo..oigan tengo una idea..¬

gon: ke, ke? o.o

leorio/// bueno pues...por ke no vamos a la playa..ahy hay unas chikas muy buenas en bikinis...n/n

killua: seeeeeeeeeh../¬/

kurapica y gon: o/oU ke raros estos..U pero ke le vamos a hacer vamos..o.o

killua y leorio: ---------------¬

Los chicas van al hotel donde se hospedaban y buscan sus cosas para la playa

kurapika: ¬¬U nos e para ke venimos a buscar las cosas si ustedes van solo a babear...¬¬

leorio y killua: claro ek no! 

gon: entonces x ke llevan esos baldes? ¬w¬ (señalando los baldes ke tenian nuestros amigos en sus manos)

leorio: por si acaso ¬

kurapika: ¬¬ baboso! 

leorio: claro ke no! (con disfraz de babosa) yo no soy baboso! u.u

todos: C.T.A (caida tipo anime xD)

killua: leoldo!...TOT

leorio: es leorio ¬¬

killua: bagh como sea! ..(sigue con su drama) se rompio..la la la camara! TOT

leorio: noooooooooooooo! TOT (tipo star wars)

kurapika: ke vichos raros estos ¬¬U

killua y leorio: (con antenistas y alitas verdes) TOT! buaaaaaaaaaaahh! TTOTT

gon: 0 buscare raid! a matar vichos feos! 

killua: oye! ¬o¬

gon: no lo digo x ti..lo digo x leorio n.n

leorio: oye! 

killua: el no es vicho...u.u

leorio: (con ojos con estrellitas) al fin me defiendes! TwT

kurapika: a no? o.o

killua: no...u.u es...es...

leorio: ke? -

killua: un chango xD

gon: si es verdad! xD

leorio: AAGHHH! O vengan aki malditos niños! O 

leorio persigue a gon y a killua x toda la calle y al cuesta...ya que killua se havia montado en su skate y gon en una bicicleta..pero nuestro chango..digo leorio le habia robado una moto a una ancianita...

ancianita: ven aki ladroooonn! O (le tira una bomba ke saliod e su baston o.O)

leorio: AAAHHH! O (le llego al bomba y kedo con toda al cara negra) pero aun asi atrapare a esos demonios! 

kurapika (desde lejos): chicos kien llevara las cosas? o.ò!...chikos?

cri..cri

kurapika: chikos? o.ó

cri..cri..

kurapika: O lo tomare como un "llevalo kurapika..ya ke estas ahi" ¬¬ pero como me llevo esto? (kurapika mira el monton de coosas que hay en al puerta del hotel) nooo TTOTT em ayudare a esa viejita ke dijo el malheducado de leorio ahi ¬¬ kisas sea el viejito pascuero disfrasado 0 no xD o kisas tenga un hijo ek em ayude T.T (kurapika ayuda a parar a la viejita, le acreca su baston y sus bolsas ke el changode leorio le habia tirado a la piscina)

viejita: gracias mhijito n.n

kurapika: emm de nada nn

viejita: ke bueno es ver a jovenes respetuosos ke ayuden a una pobre viejita en motocicleta n.n (N/A: O.ol)

kurapika: em si nnUU (_ke rara al señora ..U) _n.ñU

viejita: ahora le debo una asi ke...

kurapika: nu se moleste n-n

la viejita se saca la mascara y se descubre ek es Berlin el mago! O.O! (N/A: ustedes ya saben .. ese magod e una barba laaaaaaaaaaaaarrrgaa y gorro de burro con estrellitas y lunitas xD) (N/K: no ke es merlin el mago? ¬w¬)(N/B: no berlin 0 x ke soy dulce n.n) (N/A y N/K: o.oU)

kurapika: ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhh! merlin el mago o0o

M.berlin: no berlin! merlin es mi hermano gemelo 0

kurapika: con razon lo veia entrado en kilitos . U

M.berlin: pero si hace poco me hize la liposuccion T.T tan caro ke em costo! a bueno pero em lo pago mickey mouse x el arriendo de mi traje! o.ó

kurapika: .-.U em supongo ek abras venido a ayudarme no? ¬.¬

m. berlin: em eso aprece n.n como et puedo ayudar jovencita n.n

kurapika: jovencito! o.ó y ayudame con mis cosas onegai n.n

M. berlin: ese basurero fuera del hotel ese? o.o

kurapika: si! ¬¬

M. berlin: epro si yo no soy Hulk ToT

kurapika: epro tienes barita ¬¬U

M. berlin: no ese es harry potter ..U

kurapika: pero ayudame ToT invoca a hulk!

M. berlin:D buena idea (el mago berlin mueva las manos de una manera muy ridicula y dice unos hechizos) ven aki gotzila!

kurapika: era hulk! ¬w¬

M.berlin: ups! o.O

De pronto el piso tiembla y se ve a gotzila! ese gigante dinosaurio caminando x las calles y apalstando a algunos autos

Continuaraa... xD

ne arigato x sus reviws aunke solo fueran 2 T.T pero es lo ek hay numas po T.T asi x la critica constructiva de ke no lo tenga como guion el problema es ke ya tengo casi todo el fic echo y me demorare mux en cambiarlo u.u asi ek rogare x ke no lo borren TOT...em dejen reviws si? ek em deprimo ToT

Ja Ne!


End file.
